The Wood and the Earth
by CierraK
Summary: Dustin meets the newest girl in Blue Bay.


Okay. Is this right? The characters belong to someone. Just not me.  
  
This story's rated PG-13 for language, mild violence, and a death. Oh, and there's some spoiler stuff for "All About Beevil". (Okay, I haven't seen it, but I read a summary.)  
  
Thanks to my betas. Anne, thanks for the help with the fight scenes and the last portions. Chris, thanks for the 'sniff' comment and for encouraging me to post. I wish Dustin was mine, but....  
  
The Wood and the Earth  
  
~~~ by Cierra  
  
She was literally blown into Storm Chargers. The petite girl with the braid down to her waist grabbed the doorway and forced herself in. Inside, Shane looked up briefly from his perch at the counter, muttering a comment to Dustin, who was working with a bike. Hunter and Blake were in back, unpacking, and Tori and Cam were absent. Tori because she had an errand to run, and Cam... well, because he was Cam and preferred his computers to his teammates.  
  
The girl strode towards the counter. "Hey," she said, addressing Shane, "do you know where I could find a public phone? I'm supposed to meet my dad and my cell just *died* on me."  
  
"Uh, he works here," Shane said. "I just hang."  
  
"Oh," she said She turned towards Dustin. "Hi, where's the nearest phone?"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh... down a block. Did your car die on you or something?" Dustin asked, trying to recover his composure.  
  
"Not really," she admitted, smiling sheepishly. She turned and motioned. "I'm new in town, and I got lost, so I need to call my Dad and ask him where I'm supposed to be going."  
  
"Hey, you can borrow ours," Dustin said gallantly. He grabbed a cloth, cleaned his hands, and pulled the receiver off Kelly's cordless. "No problem."  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling. "Really appreciate that." She moved off to call her father.  
  
"Dude," Shane said, "Think Kelly will be okay with that?"  
  
"Hey, just doing my good deed," Dustin said, watching the girl.  
  
"What's so fascinating?" Shane asked.  
  
"You see that, like, white streak down her braid, dude?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, that's weird. Wonder if it's hair coloring or something?" Shane wondered.  
  
"Dude, I wonder if I can get her phone number?" Dustin asked softly. "Nah, she'll never give it to me."  
  
"Hey," Shane said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Won't know until you ask."  
  
"Right," Dustin said, brightening.  
  
The door opened again as the girl returned the phone to Dustin. "Thanks," she said, smiling an eye-dazzling smile. Here eyes were the purest green, and she had freckles.  
  
"No prob," Dustin said. "Um...." He hesitated, being unsure how to ask this gorgeous creature out.  
  
"Dustin, have you seen Blake, he was supposed to...." Tori stopped in her tracks as she saw the newcomer. "Cierra?"  
  
"Tori? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live in town," Tori answered. "You?"  
  
"Dad and I just moved," the young woman said.  
  
"Hey, Tori, who's this?" Shane asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Tori said. "This is Cierra Kulthan. She's from my mom's first marriage."  
  
"She's your... sister?" Dustin managed.  
  
"Half-sister," Tori and Cierra chorused.  
  
"Dad got custody of me," Cierra explained. "We haven't seen each other since the last family reunion, really." She flicked her braid aside.  
  
"So, Tor," Shane said. "You never mentioned you had a sister."  
  
"Like, not even to me," Dustin said, looking slightly offended.  
  
"Half-sister," Tori corrected.  
  
"Dad doesn't get along with our mom," Cierra said before Tori could open her mouth. "I don't think he even knows that mom lives here."  
  
"How could he forget?" Tori said.  
  
"He blocks a lot of things out," Cierra shrugged. "I'll remind him, but he just got a great job here, so chances are, he'll just avoid her."  
  
Tori nodded.   
  
"Anyway," Cierra said, "Glad to see you. I have to get going, Dad's waiting for me."  
  
With a quick wave of her hand, Cierra walked out of Storm Chargers.  
  
Dustin slapped himself. "Dude, I forgot to ask for her phone number!"  
  
Shane patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll ask...."  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't know and I'm not going to seek that out," Tori warned.  
  
"Why not? She's your half-sister."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't get along with her."  
  
"You don't get along with...." Dustin was startled. "You're kidding. How come you don't get along with her?"   
  
"It's a long story," Tori said. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."  
  
Shane and Dustin raised their eyebrows, but decided it was better not to comment.  
  
"Anyway, where's Blake?" Tori asked.  
  
"Back in the back, unpacking stuff with Hunter," Dustin said, jerking a finger toward the storage room. Technically speaking, she wasn't supposed to be back there, but he figured Kelly wouldn't mind. And it would get her out of the way so that he could discuss her half-sister with Shane. Sometimes Tori just didn't understand guy things.  
  
"Thanks." Tori headed off to the back to greet her boyfriend.  
  
"What's up with her?" Dustin asked. "She looked about ready to bite Cierra's head off, and it's not Cierra's fault that her dad doesn't get along with their mom!"  
  
"Tori's... Tori." Shane shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Dustin said grumpily. "Tori's pretty neat most of the time. Wonder what's up with her?"  
  
Shane shrugged again.  
  
"I hope Cierra comes by again," Dustin sighed.  
  
Shane frowned. "Dude, you've got it bad. You're usually not the sighing type."  
  
"Hey, this is *Cierra*." Dustin looked again at the door. "She's so gorgeous. I can't believe that Tori never mentioned her before."  
  
"She'll be back, bro," Shane said consolingly.  
  
"Hope so," Dustin said. He returned to his bike repair reluctantly.  
  
~*~  
  
Tori, in the meantime, had located her boyfriend Blake and was watching him and his big brother finish unpacking the newest boxes. She had a desire to kiss him senseless. She should, in fact. But she didn't want him to lose his job, so she consoled herself while waiting. Besides, it might upset Hunter.  
  
When the two were finished, she drew him wordlessly outside, away from Hunter, and proceeded to kiss him.  
  
"Not that I'm upset by being kissed by my beautiful girlfriend," Blake said, "But what's the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion, really," Tori said, just glad that Cierra hadn't stolen away her boyfriend while she wasn't looking. Not that she ever had before, but this was Tori's first boyfriend and she didn't want to lose him like she was losing Dustin.  
  
"No, really, what's bothering you?" Blake asked, matching her blue eyes with his dark ones. "You don't take me out back and kiss me silly for no reason?"  
  
"I need a reason?" Tori asked lightly.  
  
"No, but... something's bothering you. What is it?" Blake held Tori tight. "Come on, Tor, I'm not letting you go until you tell me."  
  
Tori shook her head. "My half-sister, Cierra, just moved into town."  
  
"And?" Blake asked. He really didn't see why Tori was so upset.  
  
"Dustin went gaga over her."  
  
Blake raised his eyebrows. "Dustin? Go gaga over a girl? You must be joking."  
  
"Blake," Tori screeched, "it's no joking matter."  
  
Blake held her tighter. "Why don't you like Cierra?"  
  
"Because she's little miss perfect. The one that, every time we're together, gets all the attention."  
  
"Come on, she can't be perfect in everything..." Blake soothed.  
  
"Oh yes she *can*!" Tori told him. "You haven't met her...."  
  
Blake gave her a big, tight hug. "Even if I do, I know who my girl is, and it's not her."  
  
"Promise?" Tori sniffled, afraid of losing Blake to Cierra once more.  
  
"Promise," Blake said. "She hasn't saved my life."  
  
"At least not yet," Tori muttered.  
  
Blake began rocking Tori. "Come on, end of shift and I'll make you forget all about your cousin."  
  
"Half-sister."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, any luck finding her?" Shane teased Dustin the next day as his friend straightened up some stuff at Storm Chargers.  
  
"Zero, zilch, nada," Dustin said, inconsolably. "She doesn't exist, and neither does her Dad!"  
  
"Come on, she didn't pop up from outer space. She'll turn up again." "With my bad luck, she probably did come from outer space," Dustin said glumly. "Dude, I'll never find her!"  
  
Shane slapped his teammate on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll show up."  
  
The bell above the door jingled. "I'd better pay attention to the customer, dude," Dustin said halfheartedly.  
  
"Right." Shane moved off to the corner where the couches were.  
  
"Can I help... Cierra!" Dustin exclaimed.  
  
Cierra was wearing a loose-fitting hat on top of her head. "I thought I might come back and thank you," she said. "Without you, I might have gotten lost for *hours*."  
  
"No big deal," Dustin said, though inside, he was trembling nervously. "Glad to help. I'm Dustin."  
  
Tori's half-sister grinned. "Great to meet you, Dustin. I guess... how long have you known Tori?"  
  
"Since pre-school," Dustin answered. "I can't believe she never mentioned you."  
  
Cierra shrugged. "Hey, she and I were never close."  
  
"Still, I can't believe...."  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. We don't work great together. I can cope, so can she." She smiled at Dustin.  
  
"It's just that we've known each other like forever and she doesn't know your phone number or anything like that!" Dustin exclaimed. He blushed as he realized what he said.  
  
Fortunately, Cierra didn't recoil. Though she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to see if you were all right," Dustin finished lamely.  
  
Cierra grinned. "That's sweet of you. And since Tori and you have been friends since pre-school...." She got out a piece of paper, scribbling on it. "This is my cell number. We don't have a phone number yet. At the house, I mean."  
  
"Thanks, um...." Whatever Dustin was going to say next was interrupted as Cierra turned pale and hurriedly squashed the piece of paper back in her purse.  
  
"I gotta go. Thanks again, Dustin, and say hello to Tori for me." Before Dustin could say anything else, Cierra was out the door.  
  
"Man, what did I say?" Dustin wondered out loud.  
  
He walked absentmindedly towards the door. "What's up?" Shane asked, joining him.  
  
"She just, like, left," Dustin said. "And she didn't even give me her number!"  
  
Shane slapped him on the back. "Chill, dude," he said. "She'll be back."  
  
"I hope so," Dustin said glumly.  
  
"Cam for Shane."  
  
The two Rangers looked around, and instinctively realized that they were alone. "Go for Shane."  
  
"I'm getting unusual readings from the downtown plaza," Cam said. "Go investigate. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Right. Shane out."  
  
Dustin locked the door to Storm Chargers and the two of them morphed, Ninja Streaking out to the plaza. When they arrived, the others had too, including Cam.  
  
Their opponent was a wise-cracking alien with a tail and firebreathing tendencies. They tried to initiate their usual plan: dispense with the Kelzaks then deal with the monster, but the alien had other ideas.  
  
Tori and Dustin were trying to double team one knot of Kelzaks, but the alien kept breathing fire into their position, making it difficult to keep their footing. Shane tried to knock the monster down with an air attack, and ended up with a singed uniform for his troubles. To make matters worse, it kept heating up Cam's Samurai Saber, causing him to drop it.  
  
Blake and Hunter had tried to put together the Thunder canon to dispense with the monster, but the Kelzaks, displaying uncharacteristic cleverness, rushed them and managed to separate the brothers.  
  
The entire situation was looking rather grin until a streak of white landed in the battlefield. The streak solidified into a figure in white spandex, more specifically a Ranger costume, similar in style to the Winds'. The figure definitely belonged to a female, though that was the only sign of her identity.  
  
She immediately attacked the monster in a flurry of kicks too fast to be distinguished by the human eye. She called forth some kind of Power Weapon and struck, immediately causing the monster to explode.  
  
"Thanks," Shane said, finding his voice first.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Dustin echoed, the rest of the team following behind.  
  
The figure in white silently regarded the others, her gaze falling longest on Dustin before turning away and Streaking to an unknown destination.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Dunno," Hunter answered. "But I'd like to find out."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Sensei," Shane asked, "Who was that?" The six teens were crowded around Sensei's mobile platform, including Cam. Cyber-cam was stationed at the computers, prepared to interrupt. Dustin was itching to Streak back to Storm Chargers before Kelly found that he'd locked up, but he still had to find out who the mystery figure was.  
  
"I do not know." The guinea-pig-like figure of their transformed sensei paced. "But I am familiar with the style."  
  
"Oh?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Many years ago, before I became Sensei and before Cam was born, I was fortunate to meet a Ninja of the Wood school. Their discipline is rare; it is taught teacher to student, and no teacher has more than two students, ever. I doubt that Lothor even knows of it, and therefore the Wood Ninjas escaped being captured by him."  
  
"And so, this is a Wood Ninja?" Shane asked.  
  
"And a Power Ranger," Sensei intoned gently. "It seems that the Winds and the Thunders are no longer alone."  
  
"Uh, Sensei, are there any *other* Ninja schools you want to tell us about?" Dustin asked.  
  
"None that Lothor did not also know of," Sensei said. "You will not be meeting any other Rangers besides that one."  
  
"So, we have another ally," Shane mused.  
  
"Which would be nice," Tori said, "But we don't even know who she is."  
  
"I have a feeling," Sensei said, "That all will be revealed in time."  
  
Several of the Rangers rolled their eyes. "Hey, I'd better get back to Storm Chargers before Kelly notices it's missing."  
  
"Right, bro, be there in a few," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks. See ya!" Dustin was out of there in a flash, streaking towards Storm Chargers.  
  
As he arrived back, Cierra was standing, bemused, at the door. "I thought this shop was open 9 to 5," she said.  
  
"Well, I kinda had to run out, and with me being the only person here, I kinda had to lock up."  
  
"Oh," Cierra said. Dustin unlocked the door and flipped the sign back to 'open'.  
  
"Wanna come in?" he asked.  
  
Cierra smiled at that. "Sure," she said, a quiver in her voice. She followed him in as he made a quick check to make sure the store hadn't been broken into.  
  
"So, what's you run out about?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought my cell had rung and it was my Dad again," Cierra said, looking mildly embarrassed. "I've got it on vibrate. Turns out that it was something else. Came back here, you were locked up, and I couldn't find you."  
  
"Sorry, had an emergency," Dustin said, looking mildly embarrassed too.  
  
"That's okay," Cierra said. "Uh... meant to give you this." She held out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "Before we both ran."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Dustin said. He opened his mouth, but closed it, unsure what to say to the gorgeous redhead.  
  
"No problem. So, do you just work here, or do you do sports?"  
  
"Uh... uh... motocross. I also fix bikes."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that," Cierra chided gently. "Does Tori race too?"  
  
"No, but Blake does," Dustin said. At Cierra's confused look, he added, "Her boyfriend."  
  
"Neat, maybe we can get together and see you guys race," Cierra said.  
  
Dustin grinned. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"It's a date," Cierra said cheerfully, her unintended words making Dustin's heart race. "Give me a call when you're going to the track."  
  
"Ne problemo," Dustin said. "See ya, Cierra."  
  
"See ya!" Cierra waved as she left.  
  
~*~  
  
Tori was rather shocked to see Cierra at the Motocross track. After all, this had always been Dustin, Blake's and Hunter's place, and she'd taken up more riding after she'd met Blake. "So, what are you doing here, Ci?" she asked.  
  
"Dustin asked me to come," Cierra said, motioning at the track. "He mentioned that you were here so I knew I'd be in good company."  
  
"Okay," Tori said. Inwardly she seethed. How dare Dustin bring Cierra here? This was her place, her place and her teammates'. Cierra was not team, she was an annoying outsider.  
  
"So, how is Dustin at racing?" Cierra asked, settling down beside Tori.  
  
"Decent, but Blake and Hunter usually beat him," Tori replied neutrally.  
  
"Oh. I could probably give him a few tips. I've motocrossed once or twice."  
  
"You have?" Tori asked, trying to act amazed.  
  
"Not pro, I don't have time to go pro," Cierra amended. "But I've been in a race or two."  
  
"So, why aren't you out there?" Tori asked.  
  
"Hey, I lost interest. Not Dustin's fault."  
  
"Why would it be Dustin's fault? You just met him."  
  
"I feel a connection between the two of us," Cierra said. "If I'd known, I'd not have sold my bike." Cierra looked irritated at herself.  
  
"These things happen," Tori shrugged. At least Cierra wouldn't be able to tempt Blake away from her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they do. I just should have *seen* it."  
  
"Hey, you can't see into the future," Tori told her.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Cierra asked.  
  
Tori was unable to answer.  
  
"Anyway, Dustin's cute," Cierra said. "I wish Dad had moved here sooner."  
  
"Why?" Tori asked, trying to sound like it was idle.  
  
"You want to tell me that you've never noticed your best friend's handsome?" Cierra asked.  
  
"Emphasis on *my* best friend," Tori said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not trying to take him from you," Cierra said. "Admire his looks, yes. Take him away from you, I could never do that."  
  
"But you'll certainly try," Tori muttered under her breath.  
  
"You have good taste, though," Cierra said, ignoring Tori's muttering.  
  
"Could we *please* not discuss Dustin?" Tori asked.  
  
"Okay, if it's upsetting you that much," Cierra said, shrugging. "Where's the best spot for a hamburger in Blue Bay Harbor?"  
  
~*~  
  
A while later, the boys finished their practice, and the three Rangers rolled their bikes up towards Tori and Cierra.  
  
"You were *wonderful*!" Cierra cried, jumping up to meet Dustin.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said, blushing. "Hey, Cierra, you didn't get to meet these two... this is Blake and Hunter, they also work at Storm Chargers."  
  
"Hi, pleased to meet you," Cierra said cheerfully. "Which one of you is Blake and which one is Hunter?"  
  
"I'm Hunter," Hunter said, taking his helmet off. "This is Blake. My baby brother."   
  
Blake just studied Cierra, and Tori felt her heart clench.  
  
"Baby brother?" Cierra asked.  
  
"We're adopted," Blake said, rolling his eyes. He got off his bike. "And I hear you've met my girl Tori."  
  
*His girl,* Tori thought, her heart lightening considerably. And lightened even more when Blake reached around and pulled her towards him. Holding her in a protective embrace.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you both, and great riding," Cierra said. "It's great to know that my half-sister has such great friends."  
  
Of course, she was mostly looking at Dustin as she said that. Tori frowned again.  
  
"Hey, you want to take me out for a salad?" Cierra asked Dustin. "So that we can get to know each other."  
  
"Sure," Dustin said cheerfully. "Tor, mind if I leave my bike with you?"  
  
It was his way of saying he trusted her. Sort of. His bike was his baby.  
  
"Just bring it this way," she said, motioning for him to follow her. She'd have to risk losing Blake and Hunter to Cierra.  
  
"Thanks," Dustin said.  
  
"I'll be right here," Blake said, as if in response.  
  
Tori led Dustin over to the van. "You sure you're okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Dustin asked, confused.  
  
"Isn't this a little sudden?" Tori asked, motioning towards where Cierra stood.  
  
"Hey, it's like... well, girls don't know how gorgeous girls are," Dustin blustered. "It's like... I know we're meant to be."  
  
"I suppose that's better than Marah," Tori said. "But be careful, Dustin."  
  
"Always, Tori, because I got you at my back."  
  
That made Tori smile.  
  
Dustin patted Tori's shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise."  
  
"Promise?" Tori asked.  
  
"Always."  
  
He loaded his bike into the van and then returned to Cierra. The two talked for a while, and then Tori watched them drive off in Cierra's car.  
  
"You okay?" Blake asked, from behind her.  
  
Tori sniffled for a second. "Yeah, just worried about Dustin."  
  
"He's just being Dustin," Hunter reassured her. "A dense, well-meaning goofball that does the world a lot of good."  
  
Tori sighed. "You're telling me I'm overreacting."  
  
"Maybe," Hunter allowed. "I didn't really see enough to tell."  
  
"Come on, Tori," Blake said. "After seeing Dustin I suddenly feel like being with *my* girl."  
  
Tori smiled again.  
  
~*~  
  
The six of them were training at Ops, CyberCam taking charge of the monitoring, when an alert sounded. Tori hadn't really had time to process Cierra coming into her life, and was taking it out on Shane.  
  
"Yo, yous!" CyberCam exclaimed. "There's a really bizarre reading at the park you dudes were at the other day."  
  
The six, training forgotten, rushed up to the viewscreen while the virtual being was typing in frantic commands.  
  
This time, the monster resembled a gorilla with scales. It was beating its chest and throwing things, the kelzaks accompanying it doing the same.  
  
Suddenly, a white streak bisected the screen and formed into the white-costumed Ranger that the six of them had encountered before.  
  
"Let's go!" Shane said, and the others nodded. Nobody was going to let a fellow Ranger fight alone, if they could help it.  
  
~*~  
  
They landed in the park. The White Ranger was trying to take on all the Kelzaks by herself. The six new arrivals joined the fray.  
  
Spread out among the six of them, there really weren't enough Kelzaks to go around. Hunter and Blake were efficiently dispensing with them. Tori, Shane and Dustin were initiating Ninja Shadow attacks, just for variety.  
  
Cam's Samurai Saber seemed to cut through the foot soldiers like butter.  
  
The White Ranger, however, was trying to take on the monster, but having a rougher time of it than the fire-breather. The monster just didn't seem to be bothered by her kicking and punching. White would land a punch, and the monster would grunt, rather like a football player who had just been bumped into by a tiny cheerleader. Though, unlike the football player, it would then hit back ten times as hard.  
  
She ducked one dangerously clawed hand only to be raked by the other one. The monster then grabbed her, bending her arm back until the others could hear an audible snap, and the White Ranger staggering back in pain. Still, she attacked it again, against all common sense.  
  
In the meantime, Blake and Hunter had dispensed with a good portion of the Kelzaks and formed the Thunder Blaster.  
  
"Duck!" Hunter called.  
  
White dropped, and Hunter fired, destroying the monster.  
  
The six gathered around her, and Dustin helped her up.  
  
"That broken arm looks nasty," Hunter said.  
  
"We should get you back to Ninja Ops," Cam added.  
  
The White Ranger shook her head.  
  
A scroll of empowerment fell from the sky, making the monster grow.  
  
"Cam, get her back to Ops for medical attention," Shane said. He glanced at the White Ranger. "No arguments. The rest of us can handle this guy."  
  
Cam called for his Dad to activate the teleportation system, and the Green and White Rangers disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"How is she, Cam?" Shane demanded as he and the others returned to Ops.  
  
"I've put a brace on the arm, but as she refuses to demorph, I'm rather out of options." Cam looked tired.  
  
"You don't know who she is?" Tori asked.  
  
"No," Cam said.  
  
"You didn't think to ask?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm better at grilling a cheese sandwich than a tight-lipped teenager," Cam said dryly.  
  
"What?" Shane and Hunter asked in total incomprehension.  
  
Cam just shook his head. "Our 'guest' is in the spare room. And not talking to me. If you think you'd have better luck, then...."  
  
"Right," Shane said in determination. Almost as one, the other five Rangers trooped down to the Ninja Ops spare room that Cam was trying not to convert into an infirmary.  
  
The White Ranger was sitting, left lower arm bound up in a makeshift sling, on one of the tables.  
  
"Hey," Shane said. "We're friends. Despite Cam."  
  
The other four spread out around him. White looked from one to another. Looked again. Looked yet again.  
  
Shane took a deep breath.  
  
And the white form shimmered into the form of a teenager with red hair.  
  
"Cierra!" Dustin shouted, with startled echoes coming from his teammates. He went up to her, not touching her, but making sure she wasn't a hallucination all the same.  
  
Tori squeezed past Hunter and left the room. She went into Ninja Ops and assumed a meditative position.  
  
Cam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
A few minutes later, Tori became aware of someone standing over her.  
  
"Tor? What's going on? This isn't like you," Blake asked.  
  
"Outside," she said, not wanting to explain in front of Cam or Sensei.  
  
"Right," Blake replied, guiding her out. Once they were clear, at the lake, he looked at her. "Okay, Tor, spill."  
  
"I can't stand it," Tori said. "Not only has Cierra the Perfect moved into town, set her sights on my best friend since *preschool*, and started to hang out at Storm Chargers, she's now this fantastic new Ranger."  
  
"Yeah, well, perfect's kinda boring," Blake said. "I'll take flawed over perfect any day."  
  
"Are you saying I'm flawed?" Tori asked.  
  
Blake kissed her. He knew better than to answer that question.  
  
After a little while, Tori smiled.  
  
"Now, let's go back and show Cierra and Dustin how a *real* relationship is done."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ops, Cierra was looking at Dustin after Tori had left. "Dustin? No wonder my visions were so strong."  
  
"Huh?" Hunter managed.  
  
"I can see when attacks happen, just before they happen," Cierra explained. "Especially when they're connected to the people I know. I mean, I knew when I got here that there would be attacks... but my dad was going to call me to let me know about them. He hasn't had to do that yet, and we couldn't figure out why. Now I know, because it's my soulmate in trouble."  
  
Dustin blushed.  
  
"Soulmate?" Hunter asked, incredulously. "Don't you two think you're rushing things a bit?"  
  
"Dad believes," Cierra explained, "That everybody's got a soulmate. It's especially true for warriors like us. I've been raised all my life knowing that there was some evil that I would fight... I just didn't think I'd find the love of my life along the way."  
  
"What she said," Dustin added.  
  
Hunter smacked his forehead. "God spare me from teenage boys in love."  
  
"College boys," Dustin automatically corrected. He looked deep into Cierra's eyes.  
  
"Anyway," Shane said, uncomfortable with the revelations, "We'd better get you out of here so that you can get a proper cast on that. Unless Cam's a medical doctor and hasn't told us yet."  
  
"Given how fast I heal, if that was Cam out there, he's perfectly fine," Cierra said. "I can't go to normal doctors, they'd get suspicious."  
  
The other Rangers nodded.  
  
"So, someone want to go get Cam?" Dustin asked, wanting Cierra to be taken care of but not wanting to be separated from her.  
  
"Sure," Hunter said. "Shane can go."  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"A good leader knows when to lead and when to follow," Hunter intoned.  
  
Shane threw up his hands. "I hate it when you quote Sensei," he said.  
  
"Go, go," Hunter said, shooing him towards the door. "Come back when you get Cam."  
  
"Cam doesn't do gotten," Shane murmured, but surprisingly obeyed.  
  
Hunter watched him leave, and then watched Dustin and Cierra carefully.  
  
"Dude, Marah withstanding, I can manage my own love life," Dustin protested. He was now tracing a finger down the white streak in her hair. "Hey, Cierra, what's the white streak from?"  
  
"Dunno," Cierra said. "It came in at adolescence, Dad says it's normal."  
  
"On what planet?" Hunter asked.  
  
Cierra shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes," Hunter said.  
  
"I can call my Dad if you don't believe me," Cierra said.  
  
"We can't bring your Dad to Ops," Hunter said firmly.  
  
"Hey, dude, not your school, remember?" Dustin asked petulantly.  
  
"We're all on the same side," Cierra said. "My Dad's a Wood Ninja, like me. He gave me these powers because he knew I needed them. That I was the only one who could fight the evil."  
  
"In other words, you're Kendra," Hunter said.  
  
"Who?" Cierra asked.  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't watch Buffy," Hunter said.  
  
Cierra shook her head.  
  
"Kendra was a character on Buffy, The Vampire Slayer. She was raised her whole life to become the Slayer, to fight evil. She didn't have room in her life for anything else."  
  
"But I do!" Cierra insisted. "Dad made me learn all sorts of non-fighting-evil things. He said I wouldn't know what I was fighting for if I didn't experience life."  
  
"Okay, Buffy," Hunter amended.  
  
"Dude, really doesn't fit, and besides, it doesn't matter," Dustin said, putting his arm around Cierra.  
  
Shane came back in with Cam. "Let me run a scanner on that arm," Cam said, ignoring the others.  
  
Cierra let him scan the arm. "It'll be healed before morning."  
  
"Really?" Dustin asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Cierra smiled at him.   
  
"I'd agree," Cam said. "She won't need a cast, but we do need to keep that arm immobilized."  
  
"Right, can I call my dad?" Cierra asked.  
  
"This *is* a secret base," Cam pointed out.  
  
"And she's a Ranger, dude," Dustin pointed out. "That means she's on the side of good."  
  
Hunter cleared his throat and pointed to the Thunder Ranger symbol on his uniform.  
  
"I'll do it when I get out of here," Cierra said as Dustin shrugged at Hunter. "You guys have done a lot. Last thing I want is to compromise your base."  
  
"*Our* base," Dustin said inclusively, indicating Cierra.  
  
"It's okay," Cierra said, placing her uninjured hand on his shoulder. "I can understand. Dad'll understand."  
  
"Good, now that we've got that straight, let me re-immobilize that arm and then you're free to go," Cam said.  
  
Cierra let him do just that, Dustin hanging protectively nearby.  
  
"There." Cam looked at his handiwork proudly. "Now, if you don't mind...."  
  
"Right," Dustin said. "Let's get out of here, Cierra."  
  
"Wait, shouldn't she meet...." Shane asked.  
  
"Hey, dude, she'll be back to meet guinea pig sensei," Dustin said.  
  
"Guinea pig sensei?" Cierra asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Long story," Hunter replied, before one of the others could explain. "Let's get you back to your Dad first."  
  
"Well, he probably is kinda worried," Cierra said.  
  
"Then, let's get you out of here," Hunter said.  
  
"Let me guess," Dustin said, "You're going to blindfold her."  
  
Cam reached into a cabinet. "Here, drink this, it'll dull the pain."  
  
"Hey, dude, it makes sense."  
  
"Cierra's not a danger to us!" Dustin said as Cierra sipped the drink.  
  
"That's what Tori said about Blake," Cam pointed out.  
  
"Dude, he turned out all right in the end," Dustin pleaded.  
  
"No offense," Cierra said, "But I'm not feeling well and want to go home."  
  
She fainted. Dustin caught her. "I guess she's not..."  
  
"She'll be okay," Cam said confidently. "Take her home, Dustin."  
  
"Right," Dustin said, then paused. "Uh, I don't know where 'home' is."  
  
"If she fainted, she'll wake up," Hunter pointed out. "She can tell you where home is."  
  
"Come on," Cam said, "We'll help you back to your car."  
  
~*~  
  
Cierra stirred as Dustin's car bounced on the road leading back to Blue Bay Harbor. "Wha's hap?" she mumbled incoherently.  
  
"You, like, fainted, majorly," Dustin told her.  
  
"Gee, I feel like somebody there doesn't like me," she said.  
  
"Hey, everybody likes you, Cierra," Dustin said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," Cierra said. She blinked. "You carried me all the way out?"  
  
"Well, Cam's not a bad guy, but he kinda isn't into strange people in Ops," Dustin said. "So he kinda wanted me to take you home. It was just Cam being Cam."  
  
"Yeah, if that was how he normally acts... well, he's weird but it's cool," Cierra said. "Thanks for taking me back."  
  
"No prob," Dustin said. "Uh... you know where home is?"  
  
Cierra smiled reassuringly at his confusion. "745 Franklin. You know where that is?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin said. "You'd better call your dad."  
  
"Good idea," Cierra said. "He's probably a little worried. I missed training." She flexed her arm. "Good brace."  
  
"I'll tell Cam," Dustin told her as he turned into one of the main streets.  
  
"Thanks," Cierra said. She brought out her cell phone. "Dad? I've got somebody driving me home. I want you to meet him." She paused. "Well, he knows. I got a little hurt, but I'm okay. Really, Dad. Well, he is like me. We'll be there in... Dustin, how long?"   
  
"Five more minutes," Dustin said, concentrating on the drive instead of the gorgeous girl beside him. He had to keep his mind on the road.  
  
"Five minutes, Dad. Yes, his name is Dustin, Dad. We're nearly there, Dad, you can meet him when he gets me there." She sighed. "Dad, just a few. I promise. Okay? Bye."  
  
"Dad giving you an earful?" Dustin asked sympathetically.  
  
"Well, just because he sent me off to help fight evil doesn't mean he doesn't worry," Cierra said. "I'm still his little girl."  
  
"Right," Dustin said. "Suddenly I'm, like, nervous about meeting him."  
  
"Dustin, once I introduce you as my soulmate... heck, I won't even have to say anything."  
  
"Okay," Dustin said. "If you're sure."  
  
"Believe me." She stretched as much as she could. "I'm bushed. That was some faint."  
  
"Hey, which house is yours?" Dustin asked, turning onto Franklin from Turk.  
  
"The two-toned orange-yellowish one," Cierra said, pointing it out.  
  
"Right," Dustin said, parking his car and helping Cierra out. She smiled at him and kissed him. Then she took him by the hand and led him up the front walk.  
  
"Dad's gonna love you," she said, still smiling.  
  
"Uh, awesome?" Dustin asked. Cierra took the keys out, but her Dad was already opening the door. He started for a moment, frowned... and then, considering his daughter had brought home a stranger... he smiled.  
  
It was such a warm smile that Dustin wasn't sure he'd imagined it or not. "Cierra. Come in with your... friend."  
  
Cierra grinned. "Come on, Dus."  
  
She pulled him inside. "Sit down on the couch with your soulmate," Cierra's father said as he closed the door. "I'll be right back with something to drink. You look like you went ten rounds with a sliding door."  
  
"Monster. Thankfully Dustin and his teammates got him out of there," Cierra said.  
  
"How is it?" her father asked.  
  
"Healing nice," she said, holding up her splinted arm. "One of Dustin's teammates does really good first aid."  
  
"Good," her father told her.  
  
"And I think it's time to tell someone outside the family what's going on," Cierra said. "After all, Dustin *is* a Ranger."  
  
"And your soulmate," her father said. Dustin turned an interesting shade of red. "Root beer? Water? Tea?"  
  
"Uh... root beer," Dustin said incoherently.  
  
"Me too," Cierra said cheerfully.   
  
"Right," her father said.  
  
"Come on," Cierra said as her father left. "Let's sit down." She seemed unable to let go, but Dustin didn't mind. "Dad'll explain *everything*."  
  
"Um, okay," Dustin said.  
  
Cierra's head landed on his shoulder and she was instantly asleep.  
  
Shortly thereafter, her dad returned with a tray of three root beers. "Poor Ci," he said. "I guess she's still my little girl."  
  
Dustin could only nod incoherently.  
  
"So, I take it from what she said that you're a Ranger?" Cierra's father asked, handing Dustin a root beer.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dustin managed.  
  
"Which Academy are you?"  
  
"Um, um...."  
  
"I'm guessing Wind," he said, "Based on the way you move."  
  
"Um, yes," Dustin said.  
  
"My daughter and I are both Wood, based on the classic element."  
  
Dustin nodded again.  
  
"I was fortunate to have such a wonderful Sensei," Cierra's father said. "Especially one who was so kind to a stranger on Earth."  
  
Dustin, in the middle of a sip, choked on his drink.  
  
Mr. Kulthan waited until Dustin could draw breath again. "I know that's big news," he said. "But Cierra wouldn't have someone chosen for her that didn't have strength."  
  
Still unable to answer, Dustin merely nodded.  
  
"I'm from the planet Nobero," Mr. Kulthan told Dustin. "We're very distantly related to the colonists of KO-35, which I understand that you've probably heard of. Our biggest mutations have to do with our hair, as you can probably see from Cierra's." He sipped his own root beer. "I dye mine so that you can't tell. Anyway, I have two sisters - Atitani and Ordel. My sisters were both schemers - unwelcome in our home society. One married a minor overlord three galaxyies away. My other sister married the one you know as Lothor, though Lothor killed her before Cierra was born."  
  
"Whoa, Lothor is your brother in law?" Dustin asked. "What about Marah and Kapri?"  
  
"Marah and Kapri are my nieces from my other sister's marriage. And I really don't think marriage counts after your brother in law killed your sister."  
  
Mr. Kulthan's face had taken on a hard look. "Whoa," Dustin said. He decided to change the subject. "So if Lothor, say, had a brother, and that brother had a kid...." He thought of Cam.  
  
"I wouldn't be related, neither would Cierra, Marah, or Kapri."  
  
"That'll be a load off Cam's mind... he's the one I was talking about."  
  
Mr. Kulthan nodded. "Anyway, I left, full of hate and anger, and... well, I started researching Lothor's past. That he was once from Earth and was trying to come back again. So I came to Earth, determined to do something to stop him. It was my Sensei who revealed the Powers to me... and his wife who foresaw that Cierra would be the one who fought."  
  
"Oh," Dustin said, at a loss for words.  
  
"I was the one who taught my daughter the way of the Wood Ninja," Mr. Kulthan said. "I knew that she was going to have a hard fight... but Sensei also taught me that the war isn't worth winning if you exist only for the war... so when she became interested in something that was healthy and kept her a person instead of a tool... I indulged her. And I'm very proud of what she's become."  
  
Dustin nodded dumbly.  
  
"I'll be back," Mr. Kulthan promised. "Tell Cierra that we're having hamburgers for dinner."  
  
"Uh, okay. Where are you going?" Dustin asked.  
  
"To the store. I need to get hamburger patties. You know, if you want dinner."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
Mr. Kulthan smiled. "Be back."  
  
With that, he disappeared, leaving Dustin with a sleeping Cierra on his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
Dustin shifted. "Getting hamburgers."  
  
"Oh. You mean Dad's going to try to grill something without burning the entire backyard?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad's wonderful, but he's never mastered the art of grilling," Cierra said.  
  
"Must be an alien thing," Dustin mused.  
  
"Dustin? Have you had a few knocks to the head? Dad's from Minnesota."  
  
"Uh...." Dustin tried to think of a way to avoid telling Cierra that she was part alien. "Yeah, maybe I have."  
  
Cierra snuggled back next to him. "I'll just have to grill the hamburgers."  
  
"Hey, sounds good to me," Dustin said. "I want to talk more to your Dad."  
  
She smiled. "He'll like that."  
  
Dustin smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
Dustin walked into training with a silly smile on his face.   
  
"So," Tori asked, ultra calmly, "How's Cierra?"  
  
"I met her Dad and we had hamburgers for dinner," Dustin said, trying to make things sound as normal as possible, given his girlfriend's alien origins.  
  
"Find out anything interesting?" Shane asked.  
  
"Not really. Her Dad's from Minnesota." Dustin knew that at some point he had to get talking to Mr. Kulthan about Cierra's origins, but he hadn't gotten to it last night.  
  
"Oh," Shane said. "You sure this love thing isn't a spell or anything?"  
  
"Hey, me and Cierra are soulmates," Dustin said. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Cam. Blake. Love spell."  
  
"Headache," Cam contributed.  
  
"Dudes, not a love spell, a soulmate," Dustin defended. "You'll see." He looked over at Blake. "'Sides, Blake and Tori were pretty much that way, and Blake wasn't on the up and up."  
  
"Finally, he acknowledges that," Hunter said, throwing up his hands.  
  
"Yo, dudes," CyberCam announced. "We got this big-ass event at the park that I think yous might want to break up."  
  
The six Rangers crowded around the virtual being. Again, a monster. Again, an exciting run of danger. "Horns, scales, and four arms?" Cam asked. "What does he think he is, a D&D monster?"  
  
"Role playing later, defeat monster now," Shane said. "Let's do it."  
  
"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"  
  
"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"  
  
"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"  
  
~*~  
  
The six raced to the park. They arrived to find the four armed monster and Marah but no Kelzaks. Still feeling he had a score to settle, Dustin launched a flying kick at Marah which she ducked. The two were soon a blur of martial arts moves.  
  
The other five took on the monster. Shane launched an air attack, hoping to take out the monster's head. No luck. Cam slashed with his sword. The Thunders tried the thunder blaster.  
  
In the meantime Cierra arrived and joined Marah fighting Dustin.  
  
"Leave my soulmate alone," she said, launching a flying kick at Marah.  
  
"Soulmate?" Marah asked, slipping into a nearly Australian accent. "What are you talking about, he's mine?"   
  
She footswept Cierra, but Cierra just leapt over her spinning feet, launching into a roundhouse.   
  
Marah staggered back. "No fair."  
  
Cierra responded by slapping her in on the cheek.  
  
Marah pulled some sort of energy weapon firing it at Dustin. He collapsed and bolts of energy streaked down his body as he demorphed. "Give in or I kill him."  
  
"If you really loved him, you wouldn't threaten him," Cierra said, trying logic, moving towards Marah.  
  
"If I can't have him, no one can," Marah said, pulling the trigger.  
  
Faster than lightening, Cierra jumped in front in front of the bolt, then fell, demorphed.  
  
"That'll teach you to try to steal my boyfriend!" Marah exclaimed, then fired.  
  
In the meantime, the Thunders and Cam had combined their weapons into a new configuration and taken out the monster. Shane turned in time to see the weapon pointed at Dustin's head. He launched and air attack, knocking the weapon out of Marah's hand. The then foot swept her, knocking her on her ass.  
  
Cam and the others raced over.   
  
"Get them back to Ninja Ops," Blake said. "We'll handle the monster with the Thunder Megazord."  
  
"Right," Shane said. The two Thunders called their zords while Dustin crawled over to where Cierra lay, unmoving.  
  
"Cierra," Dustin said, cradling her unmorphed form. "Cierra? Stay still - we're getting help. By then the others had joined them.  
  
Cam was quietly instructing his Dad to teleport the five of them out. "It's too late, Dustin."  
  
"No," Dustin said. "She has to be OK. We just need to get her back to Ops and you can work your magic and..."  
  
"Dustin," Cam said, "I don't think even the most advanced hospital can help her now." He leaned on one knee. "She doesn't have a pulse. Marah killed her."  
  
Dustin shook his head, unbelieving.  
  
The teleport beam chose that moment to zap the five of them back to Ops. "Dustin," Tori said, "If Cam says she's dead, she's dead."  
  
"Well, Cam's wrong!" Dustin pronounced.  
  
Tori knelt beside her friend. "You need to let her go, Dustin. There's nothing we can do."  
  
Dustin shook his head, trying to fight tears.  
  
"You need to let go."  
  
"But she's my soulmate... she can't die two days after I meet her!"  
  
"Dustin... she was my half-sister too." Tori hugged him.  
  
Cam was operating some controls. "Dustin, let go. I've got to teleport the body back."  
  
"She's not dead, man," Dustin said, standing suddenly.  
  
Cierra's head landed with a dull thunk. And no visible response.  
  
"No," Dustin said, trying to kneel again.  
  
Tori and Shane gently pulled him away, both hanging on tightly to their friend. Tori hugged Dustin, refusing to let go.  
  
He started to sob.  
  
Cierra's body disappeared in a teleportation sparkle. Dustin tried to bolt towards it, but he didn't get very far.  
  
"What am I going to tell Mr. Kulthan? That his daughter died trying to save *my* life?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Want me to talk to him?" Tori volunteered.  
  
"No, I'd better do it," Dustin said dully. "He knows I'm a Ranger. He doesn't know you are."  
  
"Right," Tori gulped.  
  
"I can go with you if you like," Cam volunteered.  
  
"Dude," Dustin said, looking towards his least-obvious teammate. "Thanks."  
  
"We'll be back," Cam said as he lead Dustin upstairs.  
  
"You okay?" Blake asked his girlfriend softly. She was in tears herself.  
  
"It's just that... I hated her for being so perfect... but she just saved Dustin's life, and...."  
  
"Shush," Blake said, hugging her. "It'll be okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Dustin looked dully as Cierra's casket was lowered into the ground. He stood beside Mrs. Hanson, Tori, and Mr. Kulthan. The other Rangers were there too, with Sensei peeking out from the folds of Blake's suit jacket. "I can't believe this happened to her," he said to Mr. Kulthan.  
  
"Neither do I," Mr. Kulthan said. "It's okay, Dustin. It's okay to cry."  
  
Dustin nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"She fought in the service of good," the older man said. "Keep that in your heart. I'll try to keep it in mine."  
  
"I will," Dustin said. And he knew he would. They all would.  
  
The End!!!! 


End file.
